Deux sorcières à Fondcombe
by Dark Phoebe
Summary: Deux jeunes filles se rendent à Fondcombe pour former une escouade avec Legolas et Aragorn. Elles ont chacune un pouvoir particulier et manient toutes deux très bien l'épée.Ensemble, ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs. CHAPITRE 5 EN COURS
1. chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde. Voici une fic du Seigneur des anneaux. Elle est un peu sérieuse au début mais après ce chapitre, il y aura beaucoup d'aventures. Et je vais essayer de mettre le plus d'humour possible dedans. Je l'ai classée R parce que il y aura des scènes chaudes plus tard. Dans cette fic, il y a deux nouveaux personnages. Océane me représente moi(Phoebe) et Angéla représente mon amie Luna Black. Ce sont deux sorcières(bon d'accord leurs pouvoirs sont ceux des sorcières dans l'émission Charmed.) qui sont meilleures amies et qui ont beaucoup d'aventures. Elle sont habillés presque de la même façon mais Angéla représente plus l'air donc elle est surtout habillée en bleu et Océane représente l'eau donc elle est habillée en turquoise.(ok je dois avouer que je me suis un peu inspiré des personnages de phénomia) Mais elles ont toutes les deux un petit côté punk et rebelle. Je vous avertis il risque d'avoir plusieurs jurons dans cette fic.  
  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages excepté Océane et Angéla appartiennent au talentueux Tolkien  
  
Alors bonne lecture!!! Et c'est parti!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Deux sorcières à Fondcombe  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Aragorn et Legolas se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Ils partaient souvent ensemble pour vivre de périples aventures dans la Terre du Milieu. Aragorn était l'héritier du trône de Gondor et il avait perdu son père à l'âge de deux ans. Alors sa mère, Gilraen l'amena à Fondcombe pour que son fils soit en sécurité. Elrond, le maître de Fondcombe l'éleva comme son propre fils. Au début, il fût appelé Estel mais à l'âge de vingt ans, Elrond lui révéla ses vraies origines. C'est là que commença la grande amitié entre Legolas et Aragorn. Le futur roi s'était pris d'affection pour l'Elfe et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Désormais, Legolas l'accompagnait très souvent dans ses aventures ou dans les missions qu'Elrond lui confiait. Après de nombreuses victoires, tout le monde disait qu'il ferait un très grand roi. Cependant, il était connu qu'Aragorn était amoureux de la fille d'Elrond, Arwen. Il semblait complètement étourdi la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais Elrond lui affirma qu'il ne donnerait pas sa fille à n'importe qui, il faut tout d'abord la mériter. Mais Aragorn ne changea pas de sentiment pour Arwen et à chaque jour, il pensait à elle. Bien entendu, Legolas le remarqua assez vite.  
  
-Dis-moi, demanda Legolas, il paraît que tu es tombé amoureux d'Arwen?  
  
-Qui? Moi?, sursauta Aragorn, Est-ce que tout le monde est au courant ou quoi?  
  
-Bien sûr que si, répondit Legolas, tout le monde le sait. Ça fait des jours que je te voie perdu dans tes pensées. Redescend sur terre mon vieux! Le grand Aragorn doit se préparer.  
  
-Se préparer à quoi?  
  
-À devenir roi. Allez viens, maître Elrond veut nous voir, il paraît qu'il a une nouvelle à nous annoncer.  
  
-Quelle nouvelle?  
  
-Aucune idée. Allez dépêche-toi! On va être en retard!  
  
Aragorn aurait voulu savoir quelle genre de nouvelle Elrond allait leur annoncer mais il décida de patienter un peu. Il était trop occupé à diriger ses pensées vers Arwen. Finalement, avec Legolas, il finit par atteindre la salle du conseil et tous deux s'assirent à côté d'Elrond qui ne semblait pas très content pour leur retard. Il n'y avait pas rien qu'eux que Elrond avait convoqué. Il y avait aussi plusieurs Elfes et aussi un drôle de magicien habillé tout en gris. Aragorn fut intrigué par ce personnage.  
  
Hé, chuchota t'il à son ami, c'est qui le magicien là-bas.  
  
-Quoi? Tu ne le connais pas?,répondit l'Elfe, c'est Mithrandir un magicien très connu mais pour les Hommes, on l'appelle Gandalf le Gris.  
  
-Jamais entendu parler.  
  
-Il a de nombreux pouvoirs, tu sais.  
  
Mais ils furent interrompu par Elrond qui réclamait le silence.  
  
-Mes amis!, commença Elrond, Si je vous ai tous réunis ici en ce lieu, c'est pour vous annoncer une nouvelle.  
  
-Ça, on le savait déjà. Mais il ne pourrait pas se dépêcher pour nous le dire, pensa Aragorn.  
  
-Cette nouvelle, c'est que deux nouvelles guerrières vont arriver ici à Fondcombe.  
  
-Quoi c'est tout? Chuchota Legolas  
  
-Mais pas des guerrières normales. Ce sont aussi des sorcières, continua Elrond.  
  
-Ah vraiment, s'exclama Aragorn d'un ton sarcastique, et je suppose qu'elles ont une baguette magique en plus?  
  
Rires dans l'assemblée.  
  
-Non, répondit Elrond, elles ont chacune un pouvoir particulier. Elles pourrons nous aider à vaincre les Orques et je compte sur vous tous pour bien les accueillir.  
  
-Mais oui, murmura Legolas à son ami, ça nous impressionne tellement. On a pas besoin d'aide. Tout ça pour nous annoncer que deux gonzesses vont se joindre à nous.  
  
*Pas loin de Fondcombe*  
  
Deux jeunes filles marchaient dans la forêt. Tout comme Legolas et Aragorn, c'était de très bonnes amies, des best quoi. On les voyait souvent ensemble et tout comme les deux autres, elles avaient vécu beaucoup d'aventures. Leurs noms : Angéla et Océane. Angéla avait les cheveux noirs avec des mèches bleues. Sa tenue aussi était bleue, mais elle était légère et confortable, vraiment idéal pour les voyages. Disons qu'elle ressemblait plus ou moins à une tunique elfique. Mais elle avait aussi rajouté des bracelets noirs avec des stod à chaque bras. À sa ceinture, il y avait une grande épée dont la poignée était incrustée d'émeraudes et aussi une petite lame elfique qui devenait rouge quand les Orques étaient proches. Elle avait un anneau à son sourcil gauche. Elle avait aussi un pouvoir particulier : celui de la télékinésie, c'est à dire qu'elle pouvait faire bouger les choses par la pensée. Océane, quant à elle, avait les cheveux noirs elle aussi mais parsemés de mèches turquoises. Elle avait la même tenue qu'Angéla sauf qu'elle était turquoise. Elle avait un perçage à son sourcil droit. À sa tenue de voyage, elle avait rajouté des gants noirs qui ne recouvraient pas les doigts à chaque bras. Elle avait aussi la même petite lame elfique que son amie et une épée dont la poignée était incrustée de rubis. Elle avait le pouvoir de prémonition, c'est à dire avoir des visions dans le futur. Toutes deux avaient une cape elfique sur leurs épaules, cadeau fait par la Lorien. Elles devaient se rendre à Fondcombe pour aller aider les Elfes à combattre les Orques. Avec leurs pouvoirs, elles seraient sûrement très utiles. Depuis leur enfance, elles avaient vécu dans la Lorien en compagnie des Elfes. Leurs parents, d'après les rumeurs, étaient de très grands sorciers. Et ils s'entendaient très bien ensemble.eh oui tout comme leurs filles. Quand Océane et Angéla avaient deux ans, leurs parents s'étaient réfugiés à la Lorien et les avaient confié à Celeborn et à Galadriel. Après, tous les quatre s'étaient engagés dans un terrible combat et ils se sont fait tués par un meurtrier inconnu. D'après ce qu'on dit, il s'agirait d'un magicien aussi puissant que Gandalf. Alors Celeborn et Galadriel ont décidé de les élever par eux- même. Plusieurs années ont passées. Et puis un beau jour, Celeborn leur a confié une importante mission : aller à Fondcombe pour aller aider Elrond. « Vous lui serez d'une très grande utilité » leur a t'il dit.  
  
-On est presque arrivées, dit soudainement Océane à son amie, j'ai vraiment hâte de me reposer.  
  
-Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, répondit Angéla, ça nous a pris des semaines à atteindre Fondcombe merde.  
  
-Tu crois qu'il y aura de beaux Elfes?  
  
-Ça j'espère bien. À la Lorien, il y en avait pas bien qu'ils étaient tous gentils, mais il y avait peut-être Haldir qui était beau.  
  
-Ah! Celui-là? Ben, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas si pire.  
  
-Quoi, questionna Angéla, Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es toute rouge tout d'un coup.  
  
-Ben.je.bafouilla Océane  
  
-Ah! Ha! T'as couché avec lui! C'est ça hein? Je le savais.  
  
-Non!!! Enfin presque.  
  
-Allez!! Raconte! J'ai vraiment envie de savoir.  
  
-Ok! Il m'a tout d'abord embrassé et il a commencé à me caresser. Et ensuite, nous sommes tombés sur son lit et il a dit qu'il était fou amoureux de moi. Mais je lui ai dit non. Parce qu'il était trop laid selon moi.  
  
-Oh! C'est pas vrai! Il était pourtant sexy.  
  
-Mais pas à mon goût. Je te l'aurais laissé si tu veux.  
  
-Ouais. Mais moi je l'aurais fait avec lui. Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!  
  
Elles continuèrent à marcher tout en discutant et en riant. Finalement, elles arrivèrent enfin à Fondcombe.  
  
-Wahhh, s'exclama Angéla, t'as vu comme c'est beau!  
  
-Ouais et c'est géant en plus.  
  
Mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un les fit sursauter. Un vieillard venait tout juste de d'arriver devant elles avec son cheval.  
  
-Bonjour, dit-il, c'est donc vous, les deux sorcières dont Celeborn et Galadriel m'ont tant parlé.  
  
-Ouais.mais qui êtes vous noble vieillard? Demanda Océane  
  
-Je suis Gandalf, Gandalf le Gris. Je suis un magicien. Et vous êtes.  
  
-Moi c'est Angéla, elle c'est Océane. Nous sommes des sorcières comme vous le savez déjà. Nous venons de la Lorien.  
  
-Oui, oui. Ça je le savais déjà. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est quels sont vos pouvoirs.  
  
-Moi, répondit Océane, j'ai le pouvoir de prémonition et elle, le pouvoir de télékinésie. Angéla, fais-lui une démonstration!  
  
Avec un mouvement des yeux, Angéla fit flotter le chapeau du magicien en l'air.  
  
-Stupéfiant, dit-il, très impressionnant. Je ferais bien de vous amener auprès d'Elrond. Il vous attend. Mais avant, pourriez-vous faire redescendre mon chapeau?  
  
Et sur un autre mouvement des yeux, Angéla fit descendre le chapeau, mais il tomba à l'envers sur la tête de Gandalf. Les deux amies mirent leur main sur leur bouche pour éviter d'éclater de rire.  
  
-Ayoye! Je vois, vous ne maîtrisez pas complètement votre pouvoir, mais ce n'est pas grave.  
  
-Imbécile, murmura Angéla, je l'ai fait exprès.  
  
Et sur un geste brusque, Gandalf fit demi-tour avec son cheval et se dirigea vers la maison d'Elrond.  
  
-Holà, noble vieillard. N'allez pas trop vite. Au cas où vous ne le saurez pas, nous n'avons pas le pouvoir le lévitation. S'exclama Océane.  
  
-Ah pardon désolé, répondit sarcastiquement Gandalf, j'ai cru que vous pourriez me suivre.  
  
-Hé bien, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas! Alors descendez de votre cheval, magicien, si vous savez encore marcher. Répondit Angéla d'un ton sarcastique à son tour.  
  
-Très bien! Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients mesdames. Alors, vous êtes prêtes, j'espère à rencontrer le maître de Fondcombe?  
  
-On n'attend plus que ça, répondit Océane.  
  
Et ils allèrent vers la maison d'Elrond. Gandalf était en tête. Angéla et Océane étaient juste derrière mais toutes deux s'échangèrent des regards nerveux.  
  
-Tu crois que Celeborn ait bien fait de nous confier cette mission, demanda soudainement Océane à son amie.  
  
-Mais bien sûr, tu sais très bien qu'on sera très utiles. Répondit Angéla  
  
-Toi oui, mais pas moi. Dit sombrement Océane  
  
-Et pourquoi donc, mon amie? Dit Angéla toute surprise  
  
-Tu sais très bien que mon pouvoir est passif. Tout ce que je fais c'est regarder des images dans ma tête.  
  
-Ah franchement, ton pouvoir de prémonition est très utile. Il prédit exactement ce qui va se passer dans le futur. Ça peut vraiment nous être utile. Et puis pour le combat, tu sais très bien qu'on nous a appris dès l'enfance à combattre.  
  
-Ouais je suppose que tu as raison l'ange.  
  
-L'ange? Hé ne m'appelle pas comme ça. S'exclame Angéla  
  
-Ha! Ha! Ha! Et pourquoi pas? Ça te va très bien. Répondit Océane en riant  
  
-Arrête de te moquer de moi merde. Et toi c'est quoi? L'océan peut-être?  
  
-Vous n'avez pas fini? Taisez-vous, on va voir Elrond d'un moment à l'autre. Et vous avez intérêt à bien vous tenir. S'exclama Gandalf  
  
Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une salle où il y avait plusieurs chaises. Tous les trois s'assirent et attendirent l'arrivée du maître. Quelques instants plus tard, un Elfe avec une longue chevelure brune arriva. Il ne semblait ni jeune ni vieux et il portait une longue tunique rouge et avait un anneau avec une pierre bleue autour de son index.  
  
-Bonjour, alors c'est vous les deux sorcières? Dit-il  
  
-Et guerrières, compléta Océane  
  
-Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis au courant de toute votre histoire. Répondit Elrond en riant.  
  
-Au fait, il paraît qu'il faut qu'on vous aide à affronter les Orques c'est ça? Demanda Angéla  
  
-Oui c'est ça. Dans une semaine, vous partirez avec deux de nos plus fidèles guerriers : un Homme et un Elfe qui tout comme vous se connaissent depuis longtemps. Je suis sûr que vous formerez une escouade d'enfer. Vous feriez bien de vous reposer, vous avez fait un très long voyage. Vous semblez vraiment courageuses exactement comme Celeborn et Galadriel me l'ont dit. Reposez-vous bien pendant une semaine. Et faites comme chez vous. Gandalf vous conduira à votre chambre.  
  
Et il prit congé d'eux, alors Gandalf les conduisit à leur chambre, mais en chemin, il leur demanda :  
  
-Vous êtes vraiment des guerrières?  
  
-Ouais. On en a pas l'air ou quoi? Dit Océane avec un haussement de sourcil.  
  
-Disons que.votre apparence est un peu.disons.punk.  
  
-Et alors. Vous n'avez rien contre ça j'espère? Dit Angéla d'un air fier  
  
-Hein? Heu.non. Tenez voilà vos chambres. À demain!  
  
Et les deux amies dormirent pendant tout le reste de la journée.  
  
Ok c'est tout pour le chapitre 1. Je ne sais pas quand je vais publier le 2e mais ça risque d'être un peu long mais je ferais le plus vite possible. Hé Luna j'espère que ma fic te déçois pas trop. En tout cas, à la prochaine.et reviews s.vp. 


	2. chapitre 2

Salut à tous! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. Je vous avertis, il est un peu plate, mais je vous promets que dans le prochain, il y aura plus d'action. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le publier. Pour les réponses à mes reviews :  
  
Nekomiyu : Je te remercie de tes encouragements Et je suis contente que ma fic te fait vraiment rire. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu ne serais pas trop déçu. Pour répondre à ta question. Je ne suis pas française.  
  
Luna Black : Salut cocotte, alors ça va? Moi je vais super bien sauf que je suis un peu débordée car c'est la période d'exams. Mais tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux pendant la fin de semaine à part peut-être dimanche car je m'en vais chez une amie faire un travail. En tk, j'ai reçu les billets pour le concert.tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte. YAHOO!!!! JE COMPTE DÉJÀ LES JOURS. Bon là je dois te laisser. Bye bye. Xxxxxx(sis)  
  
Bon et maintenant: c'est parti mon kiki! Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Le lendemain matin, Océane était en train de se peigner les cheveux quand Angéla pénétra dans sa chambre.  
  
-Salut Océane. Tu vas bien?  
  
-Oui super et toi?  
  
-Tout comme toi. Dit comment tu trouves Fondcombe?  
  
-C'est vraiment beau! Ça change vraiment de la Lorien.  
  
-T'as toujours pas eu de prémonitions depuis notre arrivée?  
  
-Non, j'en ai aucune jusqu'à date. Je pense qu'il n'y arrivera rien de spécial.  
  
-Alors tu viens? On va visiter Fondcombe. Proposa Angéla  
  
-D'accord, approuva Océane  
  
Côte à côte, elles firent le tour de toute la ville de Fondcombe. Partout où elles allaient, les Elfes les regardaient avec curiosité et semblaient intrigués par leur apparence.  
  
-Dit, demanda soudainement Océane, le look un peu punk les impressionne tant que ça?  
  
-On dirait, répondit Angéla, mais attends qu'ils voient nos pouvoirs, ils seront encore plus impressionnés.  
  
-Tu veux dire TON pouvoir, mais moi je n'ai pas de pouvoir .  
  
-Mais si! Tu as des prémonitions. Ça, ne l'oublie pas et puis tu peux les impressionner en disant ce que va leur arriver dans le futur.  
  
Avant qu'Océane ait pu répondre, son épaule effleura celle d'un Elfe qui venait tout juste de passer à côté d'elle. Ensuite Océane eût un sursaut et elle ferma les yeux : elle était en train d'avoir une prémonition.  
  
-Alors, demanda son amie qui s'était aperçu de sa réaction, qu'est-ce que tu viens de voir?  
  
-Cet Elfe! Répondit Océane en le regardant partir et qui n'avait rien remarqué(en apparence, pour de vrai il les a aperçu) Il est l'un des guerriers qui va nous accompagner pour combattre les Orques.  
  
-Quoi? T'est sûre?  
  
-Puisque je l'ai vu merde. T'as pas confiance en mes prémonitions? Et en plus, il est super beau.  
  
-Oh oui! Mais malheureusement je ne l'ai pas très bien vu. As-tu vu l'autre guerrier dans ta prémonition?  
  
-Malheureusement non. Et encore là, l'Elfe je l'ai à peine vu de profil. En tout cas, juste le voir un peu, il est vraiment beau.  
  
-Et regarde ses cheveux! Ils sont encore plus foncés et plus beaux que ceux de Haldir.  
  
-Ouais c'est vrai. J'ai vraiment hâte de les voir en face. J'espère que l'autre guerrier sera aussi beau que lui.  
  
**************************************************** *Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de Fondcombe*  
  
Aragorn était assis sur le bord de la fontaine et il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne pensait qu'à Arwen. Elle était vraiment d'une grande beauté et la première fois, qu'il l'avait vu, il avait eu l'impression de s'être égaré dans un rêve. Mais Elrond refuserait sûrement de la laisser partir avec lui quand il sera couronné roi. Et en plus, son avenir lui réservait des surprises. Il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire qu'Arwen. Il réfléchissait tellement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Legolas s'était assis à côté de lui. Celui-ci voyant que son ami était perdu dans ses rêves, lui tapota l'épaule. Aragorn sursauta :  
  
-Legolas! Je ne t'avais pas vu.  
  
-Ça, je l'ai bien remarqué, répondit l'Elfe, t'avais l'esprit ailleurs et ça se voyait sur ton visage. Mais en tout cas, il faut que je te dises quelque chose, reprit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus bas.  
  
-Quoi? Juste voir dans tes yeux, tu viens de voir quelque chose de fantastique c'est ça? Demanda Aragorn en souriant.  
  
-Oui exactement. Tu sais les deux gonzesses qui sont supposées de nous accompagner pour combattre les Orques?  
  
-Ouais et alors? Dit Aragorn d'un ton surpris et en haussant un sourcil.  
  
-Eh bien, répondit Legolas en esquissant un sourire, je les ai vues. Et puis.c'est vraiment incroyable. Écoute ça elles ont.  
  
--Attends une minute, espèce d'Elfe qui semble maintenant attiré par des sorcières, comment tu peux être sûr que ce sont elles?  
  
-Ah! Penses-y un peu. Primo, on les reconnaît tout de suite car ce ne sont pas des Elfes. Tu sais très bien qu'à Fondcombe pour le moment il n'y a que des Elfes, à part toi et Gandalf. Secundo, elles ne viennent pas de Fondcombe et ce sont des nouvelles. Tierco, elles portent les capes elfiques de la Lorien.  
  
-Bon ok un point pour toi, dit Aragorn d'un ton agacé, alors comment elles sont?  
  
-Hé franchement, si tu les avais vu. On dirait des vraies jumelles et pourtant ce ne sont même pas des s?urs. Ça doit être parce que ce sont des best. Elles ont toutes les deux les cheveux noirs mais sauf que l'une d'elle a les mèches bleues et l'autre a les mèches turquoises. Elles ont aussi un perçage au sourcil. D'accord, elles sont en tenue elfique mais elles ont aussi ajouté un style punk. Ah! Elles sont vraiment belles. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on parte tous les quatre ensemble.  
  
-T'est pas en train de me dire que tu as envie de sortir avec l'une d'elle par hasard? Ah Legolas mon cher ami! Tu perds la tête! Depuis quand est-tu attiré par des filles qui ont « supposément » des pouvoirs avec un drôle de style en plus? Et puis j'ai toujours cru que tu tomberais amoureux d'une Elfe.  
  
-Hé bien non, dit Legolas en riant, si tu parles d'Arwen, non ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Je me demande qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves?  
  
-C'est la plus belle fille que j'ai vu, répondit fièrement Aragorn  
  
-Ben attends voir les deux sorcières, dit Legolas en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de son ami.  
  
********************************************************** *Dans la maison d'Elrond*  
  
Océane et Angéla venaient de rentrer dans la même pièce que la veille et elles attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée d'Elrond.  
  
-Hé Angéla, dit Océane, tu te rappelles encore du bon vieux temps qu'on a passé ensemble à la Lorien?  
  
-Oh oui! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment, répondit Angéla, tu te souviens? Celeborn trouvait qu'on était vraiment folles.  
  
-Peut-être parce qu'on déconnait trop ensemble? Dit Océane en riant  
  
-Sûrement à cause de ça. On se fait pas mal remarquer à Fondcombe tu ne trouves pas? C'est sûr à la Lorien, ils sont habitués à notre style disons un peu spécial.  
  
-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop mesdemoiselles, dit une voix amusée derrière elles.  
  
-Seigneur Elrond! S'exclama Océane. Non bien sûr que non. Mais vous vouliez nous voir?  
  
-Oui. D'après ce que Celeborn et Galadriel m'ont dit, il paraît que vous avez chacune un pouvoir particulier : celui de la télékinésie et de prémonition. Et en plus, vous êtes très fortes pour manier l'épée il paraît.  
  
-Ouais, répondit Angéla, on a appris à se battre dès notre plus tendre enfance.  
  
-Et vos parents? Demanda Elrond. Il étaient aussi des sorciers?  
  
-Oui, répondit sombrement Océane, des sorciers puissants en plus. Mais d'après ce qu'on nous a dit, ils ont été tués par un magicien encore plus puissant. Mais on ne sait pas c'est qui.  
  
-Peut-être vous le découvrirez un jour, mais maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Si je vous ai convoqué ici, c'est pour vous parler de votre mission avec les deux guerriers qui vont vous accompagner.  
  
-On doit combattre les Orques c'est ça? Dirent Angéla et Océane d'une même voix.  
  
-Oui en effet. Il y en a pas mal autour de Fondcombe. J'espère que vous serez prêtes d'ici une semaine pour les combattre. Le but c'est d'en éliminer le plus possible. Si Celeborn vous a fait venir ici, c'est pour que vous formez une genre d'escouade avec deux guerriers.  
  
-Au fait, dit Océane d'un ton rempli d'espoir, quand est-ce qu'on va rencontrer ces deux guerriers?  
  
-Disons que je ne préfère pas vous les présenter avant le grand jour, c'est- à-dire que vous ne les verrez pas avant une semaine.  
  
Angéla et Océane échangèrent un regard déçu.  
  
-Et où est-ce qu'on doit aller avec les deux autres? Questionna Angéla  
  
-Bien entendu vous irez proche de la forêt de Fangorn car entre cette forêt et ici, il y a énormément d'Orques qui traînent. Mais je ne vous conseille pas d'entrer dans cette forêt, elle est assez mystérieuse et il y a des Ents.  
  
-C'est quoi des Ents? S'écrièrent Angéla et Océane d'une même voix  
  
-Ce sont des arbres vivants qui parlent. Leur forme est semblable à celle des Hommes. Ils mesurent environ quatorze pieds. Ils ont des pieds et des bras. Laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils sont assez mystérieux, mais ils sont gentils. Si vous n'êtes pas des Orques.  
  
-Hé! Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'avoir une tête d'Orque? S'offusqua Océane  
  
-Arrêtez! Je disais ça pour rire. Vous feriez bien d'y aller et de vous reposer pendant toute la semaine qui vous reste.  
  
Et les deux amies passèrent toute la semaine à s'amuser et à rigoler ou alors à préparer leurs armes.  
  
*La veille du grand départ*  
  
Angéla et Océane s'étaient levées de bonne heure pour s'entraîner. Elles combattrent l'une contre l'autre et c'était un spectacle très impressionnant aux yeux des Elfes qui regardait le combat avec beaucoup de passion. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à croire que des filles aussi jeunes puissent être aussi douées. En effet, Angéla et Océane étaient très rapides et leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent aussi vite que l'éclair. Leurs déplacements et leurs pirouettes étaient ahurissants. Après quelques heures d'entraînement, elles s'arrêtèrent enfin toutes essoufflées.  
  
-On arrête là pour aujourd'hui. T'est d'accord? Proposa Angéla  
  
-Tout à fait d'accord. On est assez entraînées. Répondit Océane  
  
Pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers leurs chambres, elles virent que les Elfes les regardaient avec un sentiment de respect de respect mélangé avec de l'admiration.  
  
-Hi! Hi! Hi! Ricana Angéla. T'as vu leurs têtes? Ils sont vraiment épatés par nos talents.  
  
-Tant mieux, répliqua Océane. C'est ce qu'on voulait. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
  
-Je suggère qu'on pratique nos pouvoirs afin qu'ils se développent plus vite. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit?  
  
-Oui, très bonne idée. On va chacune dans nos chambres je suppose?  
  
-Exact. On se revoit dans une heure?  
  
-D'ac! À tantôt ma best!  
  
Et sur ce, elles se séparèrent. Pendant toute cette heure chacune d'elle se concentrait sur son pouvoir. Angéla faisait bouger tous les objets qu'elle voyait et s'entraînait à les faire avancer plus vite. Quant à Océane, elle était assise sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il y avait plusieurs objets devant elle. Et un par un, elle les prenait dans ses mains pour tenter d'avoir un prémonition. Quand elles se retrouvèrent, elles firent un compte rendu de leur expérience.  
  
-Hé Océane! S'écria Angéla toute excitée. J'arrive à faire bouger les objets plus vite maintenant.  
  
-Vraiment cool. Ce sera encore plus efficace contre nos ennemis. Dit Océane qui semblait aussi excitée que son amie  
  
-Et toi? Quoi de neuf? Quelle genre de prémonition t'as eu? Demanda Angéla  
  
-Eh bien, je. On dirait que je vois maintenant dans le passé.  
  
-Quoi? T'est sûre??  
  
-Oui en touchant mon épée, je nous ai vu à notre premier combat.  
  
-Alors, t'as maintenant des prémonitions dans le passé aussi?  
  
-Ça m'en a tout l'air!  
  
-On a bien raison de se pratiquer. Nos pouvoirs se développent. Mais t'en a pas eu dans le futur tout à l'heure?  
  
-Si! Mais j'ai juste vu des Orques. Dit Océane qui avait l'air déçue  
  
-Ah zut alors. J'ai cru que tu verrais les deux guerriers. Dit Angéla qui avait l'air aussi déçue que son amie.  
  
-Oui moi aussi. Mais en tout cas, on les verra demain. Ça on peut en être sûres.  
  
-Bon on ferait mieux d'aller se reposer un peu. Car demain est un grand jour.  
  
-Ouais, tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte. Je sens que ça va être toute une aventure ma grande!  
  
-On se revoit donc demain l'ange. Prends bien soin de toi.  
  
-Toi aussi et à demain l'océan.  
  
Et voilà c'est tout pour le chapitre deux. Je vais essayer de publier le plus vite possible le chapitre 3. Mais je vous avertis ça risque de prendre du temps et je suis en plein période d'exam. 


	3. chapitre 3

Coucou!!! Voici le chapitre trois tant attendu. Vraiment désolée pour le gros retard mais j'avais plein d'exams. Merci pour toutes les reviews et bonne lecture!!!!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Le grand jour arriva enfin. Angéla et Océane s'étaient levées de bonne heure et semblaient en pleine forme. Elles allèrent vers la sortie de Fondcombe et attendirent l'arrivée des deux autres guerriers.  
  
-Bon, enfin le grand jour, dit Océane  
  
-Hé oui. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Enfin de l'action, répondit Angéla  
  
Soudain Elrond vint les rejoindre  
  
-Alors mesdemoiselles, prêtes pour le grand départ? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Ouais et est-ce qu'on va voir les deux guerriers?  
  
-Mais oui. Mais oui. Soyez patientes. Ils devraient bientôt arriver. Ah tiens justement les voilà, dit l'Elfe en regardant derrière elles.  
  
Angéla et Océane se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux. Elles se mordirent les lèvres. Ah! C'était vraiment trop. Il y avait un Elfe habillé d'une tunique elfique verte différente de celle de nos deux amies. Il avait un visage jeune avec des yeux bleus, des cheveux longs blonds qui brillaient à la lueur du soleil et la peau assez pâle. En résumé, il avait un sourire charmeur. Quant à l'autre, c'était un Homme aux cheveux longs noirs qui lui retombaient sur les épaules avec une certaine élégance. Il avait les yeux bleu vert qui brillaient d'une grande intensité. Il portait une tenue noire de Rôdeur avec un anneau argenté qui avait une émeraude. Tous les deux avaient comme arme, une épée, un arc et des flèches. L'Elfe semblait très impressionné par les deux sorcières et le Rôdeur les regarda avec curiosité. Angéla et Océane échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers Elrond.  
  
-Messieurs, commença t'il en s'adressant à Aragorn et à Legolas, je vous présente les deux guerrières qui vont vous accompagner dans votre expédition : Angéla et Océane.  
  
-Ravi de vous connaître, dit Legolas dont le sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus  
  
Quant à Aragorn, il leur adressa un signe de tête, mais son expression était insondable et il se pinçait les lèvres en même temps.  
  
-Je pense que je devrais maintenant vous laisser, dit Elrond. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et bon voyage.  
  
Et sur ce, il s'éloigna à grands pas laissant les quatre guerriers seuls.  
  
-Ah zut, je pense qu'il a oublié de nous présenter, dit Legolas, tant pis, je vais le faire. Je suis Legolas, fils de Thranduil, prince de Mirkwood. Mon compagnon est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur et héritier du trône du Gondor.  
  
-quoi? C'est vrai? Sursauta Angéla. C'est vous le futur roi?  
  
Aragorn rougit légèrement et afficha un sourire.  
  
-Je t'en pris Angéla, pas besoin de me vouvoyer et même chose pour toi Océane.  
  
-C'est vrai, approuva Legolas en riant, vu qU'on va vivre de belles aventures ensemble. Allons mesdames, on ferait bien d'y aller.  
  
Océane et Angéla eurent un visage radieux et sortirent les premières de Fondcombe suivies de très près par Legolas et Aragorn qui échangèrent un regard souriant.  
  
-Ne marchez pas trop vite les filles, il ne faut pas que nous vous perdions de vue avertit Aragorn  
  
-Aucun problème, répliqua Océane  
  
Mais quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient distancé d'environ vingt mètres. De toute évidence chacun voulait parler personnellement à son meilleur ami. Océane jeta un coup d'?il en arrière pour être sûre que Legolas et Aragorn soient suffisamment éloignés de sorte qu'ils n'entendent pas encore leur conversation  
  
-Alors, demanda t'elle en se tourna vers son amie. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?  
  
-Ils sont vraiment beaux. Le Rôdeur a les yeux craquants. Et t'as vu ses cheveux noirs? C'est vraiment trop cool comme style.  
  
-Et l'Elfe? Il y en avait pas comme lui à la Lorien. Ses cheveux sont vraiment scintillants. Et je n'ose pas vraiment croiser son regard : il a trop d'élégance.  
  
-Ouais t'as raison approuva Angéla. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir.  
  
-Il faut leur montrer de quoi on est capable. Dit Océane d'un ton déterminé.  
  
-Au fait j'ai une idée, répondit Angéla d'un ton malicieux. Ne leur parle pas tout de suite de ton pouvoir de prémonition. On va pouvoir en savoir plus sur eux.  
  
-Très bonne idée ma chère.  
  
De leur côté, Aragorn et Legolas avaient ralenti leur rythme pour pas que les deux filles surprennent leur conversation.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je te disais, chuchota Legolas en donnant un coup de coude dans les reins d'Aragorn. Pas mal les deux gonzesses non?  
  
-Oui, t'as raison. Dès que je les ai vu, Arwen a quasiment cessé d'exister pour moi. Comparé à ces deux-là, elle n'est rien du tout. Au fait, mon cher ami, laquelle des deux tu préfères?  
  
-Disons que moi, j'aime mieux celles aux mèches turquoises. C'est quoi son nom déjà? Ah oui, Océane! Lui répondit Legolas  
  
-Moi, j'aime bien Angéla. Tu ne m'as pas vu rougir tout à l'heure quand elle a ouvert la bouche pour la première fois devant nous? Confia Aragorn  
  
-Hi! Hi! Hi! Ça je l'ai bien vu sans aucun doute. Dis donc, on dirait que tu en a trouvé deux qui ont réussi à surpasser Arwen.  
  
-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça. En les voyant toutes les deux, surtout Angéla, j'ai vraiment pensé que cette fois, je m'étais perdu dans un rêve.  
  
Legolas éclata de rire et donna une grande claque dans le dos d'Aragorn qui esquissa un sourire. En fait, l'Elfe riait si fort qu'Océane et Angéla s'arrêtèrent de marcher et regardèrent en arrière en haussant les sourcils.  
  
-Hé! Ça va? Cria Angéla  
  
-Heu.oui très bien, répondit précipitamment Aragorn. C'est juste que Legolas pendait à quelque chose de très drôle. Ne bougez pas, on va vous rejoindre.  
  
Il lança un regard furieux à Legolas pour que celui-ci s'arrête de rire. Mais l'Elfe continuait à rire en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche pour faire moins de bruit.  
  
-Arrête donc de rire comme un dément. Chuchota le Rôdeur à son ami  
  
-Désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Angéla et Océane, toujours avec les sourcils haussés regardaient le Rôdeur prendre l'Elfe qui se tordait de rire, par le bras pour l'obliger à avancer.  
  
-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi? Murmura Angéla en jetant un regard en biais à Océane  
  
-Oui pas mal, répondit celle-ci. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle.  
  
Mais elles ne purent rajouter un autre mot car les deux autres étaient maintenant assez proches pour les entendre. Legolas cessa de rire et fit mine de regarder ailleurs, Aragorn baissa les yeux, le teint d'Angéla rougit légèrement et Océane qui se tenait juste devant Legolas, se tordait les mains nerveusement  
  
-Alors? Demanda Legolas qui était encore secoué par un petit rire. Si on s'arrêtait pour se reposer.  
  
-Se reposer? Dit Angéla d'un air incrédule Mais on vient de quitter Fondcombe, il y a à peine quelques minutes. On voit même encore la cité au loin.  
  
-Ah, heu.désolé. Dit Legolas qui était devenu rouge comme une tomate.  
  
-On ferait bien de continuer non? Proposa Océane  
  
-D'accord, approuva Aragorn. Mais cette fois, on reste groupés.  
  
Angéla et Océane recommencèrent à marcher et Aragorn profita de l'occasion pour lancer un regard à Legolas qui semblait signifier « Ce que tu peux être stupide des fois » Et le groupe continua à marcher pendant de longues heures. Tous les quatre semblaient embarrassés et avaient le teint un peu rouge. L'atmosphère semblait assez gênante. Plus personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Legolas jetait des coups d'oeil assez fréquents dans les cheveux d'Océane qui marchait juste devant lui. Quant à Aragorn, il ne cessait de contempler Angéla. Mais ni l'une, ni l'autre ne remarqua quelque chose. 


	4. chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde.vraiment désolée pour mon retard.j'ai beaucoup de travaux ces derniers temps. Mais tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers. Et enfin.c'est parti mon kiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Après de longues heures de marche, le groupe avait finalement décidé de prendre un peu de repos. Angéla et Océane décidèrent de lustrer leurs épées, histoire de passer le temps. Aragorn semblait très impressionné par leurs épées.  
  
-Dites donc, s'exclama-t-il, elles sont très belles vos épées. Je peux les regarder de plus près?  
  
-Bien sûr, répondit Angéla  
  
Elle lui tendit son épée, Aragorn la prit et la fit tournoyer et l'examina de plus près.  
  
-C'est une très bonne épée, dit-il  
  
-Merci. Ces épées appartenaient à nos parents. Dit Angéla avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Ah oui? Je ne le savais pas, répondit Aragorn d'un air intéressé  
  
-Ces épées, intervint Océane, est l'héritage de nos familles depuis des générations. On fait tout notre possible pour les garder en état.  
  
-Oui je vous comprends. Moi-même, j'ai une épée légendaire mais elle est malheureusement brisée. C'est elle qui a vaincu Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
-J'en ai vaguement entendu parler à la Lorien, dit Angéla, c'est la légendaire Narsil c'est ça?  
  
-C'est exact  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne la fais pas reforger par les Elfes.  
  
-Pardon? Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je suis digne de l'avoir? J'ai des ancêtres qui ne l'ont pas méritée et alors pourquoi moi je la mériterais hein? Dit Aragorn sur un ton de défi.  
  
-Parce que tu es meilleur que tes ancêtres, c'est pourtant évident. Répliqua Angéla  
  
Elle échangea un regard avec Océane qui sût aussitôt ce qu'elle avait à faire.  
  
-Ça c'est vrai, approuva Legolas  
  
Aragorn les regarda tous les trois l'air perplexe. Océane qui était juste à côté de lui, posa la main sur son bras. Elle eût un sursaut et ferma les yeux. Aragorn tourna les yeux vers elle.  
  
-Ça va Océane. Qu'est ce que tu as? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet  
  
-Ah rien! Juste un malaise, répondit Océane  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Demanda-t-il  
  
Angéla et Océane le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Heu.quoi? Demanda Océane sans comprendre.  
  
-De quoi tu parles? Intervint Angéla en jetant un regard en biais à Océane  
  
-Je pense que vous le saviez tous les deux non? Demanda Legolas  
  
-Mais de quoi vous vouliez parler, interrogea Océane  
  
-Tu as le pouvoir de prémonition, non? Dit Aragorn en la regardant dans les yeux  
  
-Heu.dirent les deux guerrières en échangeant un regard,  
  
-On sait exactement les effets que ça fait à la personne qui a ce pouvoir. Il faut qu'elle touche à quelque chose et après elle a un sursaut et elle ferme les yeux. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'on a pas été instruit. Dit Legolas  
  
Océane parut mal à l'aise  
  
-Alors? Dit Aragorn en s'adressant à elle. Allons, ne sois pas mal à l'aise, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Mais un conseil. Et ça s'adresse à toi aussi Angéla. Ne sous-estimez nos connaissances sur la sorcellerie ou tout autre chose de ce genre. Les Elfes nous ont enseigné tout ça.  
  
-Est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose dabs son passé ou bien tu as vu son avenir? Demanda Legolas d'un ton amusé.  
  
-Son avenir. Je l'ai vu à son couronnement  
  
Aragorn parut surpris  
  
-Tu es sûre?  
  
-Oui. Mes prémonitions ne m'ont jamais trompées.  
  
-Et comment il était? Demanda Angéla d'un air intéressé.  
  
-Oh.il était.commença son amie  
  
-Ça suffit, l'interrompit Aragorn d'un ton agacé, je préfère ne rien entendre. De tout façon, c'est peut-être une erreur.  
  
-Impossible, répliqua froidement Angéla, Océane ne s'est jamais trompée dans ses prémonitions.  
  
-Il y a un début à tout, répondit sèchement Aragorn. Bon, n'en parlons plus. On ferait mieux d'y aller. On s'est assez reposés. Il se leva d'un bond, prit ses affaires et se mit en route. Océane et Angéla le regarda la bouche un peu entrouverte. Legolas haussa les sourcils.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il, il est toujours perturbé quand on lui parle de ça. Il ne veut pas croire qu'il est le futur roi.  
  
Il se leva à son tour et rejoignit son ami. Océane et Angéla reprirent leur route mais restèrent à distance des deux autres.  
  
-Allez raconte, insista Angéla.  
  
-C'était vraiment impressionnant! Dit Océane d'un ton rêveur. Il n'avait pas cette tenue de Rôdeur mais celle d'un roi. Et puis, si tu l'avais vu, il était vraiment royal.  
  
-C'est vrai? Eh bien tu vois que tu as de la chance. Moi, j'aurai voulu avoir le pouvoir de prémonition rien que pour voir ça, rêva Angéla.  
  
-Hé ce n'est pas tout. Je n'ai pas encore fini, dit précipitamment Océane. Je n'ai pas raconté la meilleure partie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu attends merde? Vas-y crache le morceau! S'impatienta Angéla  
  
-Je t'ai vu dans ma prémonition.  
  
Angéla écarquilla les yeux.  
  
-MOI? Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais dans ta prémonition.  
  
-Tu étais juste à côté d'Aragorn. Dit Océane avec un sourire.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Angéla en haussant un sourcil.  
  
-T'est vraiment lente à comprendre aujourd'hui, soupira Océane. On assistait à ton couronnement.  
  
-Mon couronnement? Alors ça veut dire que.bafoua Angéla  
  
-que tu étais mariée avec lui, finit Océane  
  
Angéla resta perplexe et ne dis rien pendant un long moment.  
  
-Je.je n'en reviens pas. Mais c'est génial, finit-elle par dire, il est tellement beau Aragorn. En plus, le trône m'est aussi destiné. Mais est-tu absolument sûre de ta prémonition ma chère amie? Tu crois que Aragorn s'intéresserait vraiment à moi?  
  
-Oui j'en suis sûre. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je n'ai jamais fait d'erreur dans mes prémonitions. Et puis quoiqu'il en soit toi et Aragorn, vous sortirez ensemble tôt ou tard.  
  
-Au fait Océane, on ferait mieux de plus les observer. Peut-être s'intéressent-ils vraiment à nous en ce moment? Proposa Angéla.  
  
-Oui t'as raison, approuva Océane.  
  
Les deux amies accélèrent le pas jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient rejoint Aragorn et Legolas.  
  
-Au fait, commença Aragorn dès que les deux filles furent à ses côtés, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure. Vous savez, ça me rend nerveux et.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit Angéla, c'est déjà oublié.  
  
-Et toi Angéla? Quel est ton pouvoir? Demanda Aragorn.  
  
-Celui de la télékinésie, répondit celle-ci.  
  
-Oh! S'exclama Legolas. Tu pourrais nous faire une démonstration?  
  
-Avec plaisir.  
  
Elle sortit sa lame elfique et d'un geste des yeux, elle la fit flotter dans les airs. Aragorn et Legolas regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Très impressionnant, admit Aragorn.  
  
-Merci, répondit la sorcière avec un sourire timide.  
  
Océane remarqua que les yeux de Legolas étaient fixés sur elle-même. Celui- ci avait un sourire mystérieux et ses yeux brillèrent étrangement. Océane essaya donc de ne pas croiser son regard.  
  
-On ferait mieux de repartir, dit soudainement Aragorn.  
  
Et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence pendant de longues heures. Legolas menait le groupe suivi de près par Océane. Elle regarda avec beaucoup de passion les cheveux brillants de l'Elfe qui reflétaient la lueur du soleil. Ils rebondissaient derrière son dos. Aragorn et Angéla fermaient la marche. Ils étaient côte à côte. À plusieurs reprises, ils essayèrent de s'échanger des regards accompagnés d'un sourire. Soudain, Legolas s'arrêta et tendit un bras derrière lui.  
  
-Arrêtez, murmura-t-il.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Océane.  
  
-Tu vois quelque chose avec tes yeux d'Elfe Legolas? Dit Aragorn.  
  
-Des.des Orques, répondit celui-ci. Ils viennent droit sur nous.  
  
À SUIVRE!!!!  
  
Voilà, c'est malheureusement tout pour ce chapitre.je vais essayer de publier le prochain, le plus rapidement possible. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Bon après une longue période d'hibernation, je poste finalement le chapitre 5. Désolé pour le temps que ça a pris. Depuis que je suis rentrée à l'université, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, puis j'ai comme perdu pendant un temps, la motivation d'écrire et de continuer mes fics…mais je vais essayer de me reprendre cet été. En tout cas, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews…et à la prochaine

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5**

Des Orques se rapprochaient à grande vitesse de l'escouade. Ils étaient environ une quarantaine. Sans perdre une seconde, les quatre guerriers sortirent leurs épées.

-Nous allons nous diviser en deux équipes, ordonna Aragorn. Les Orques se déplacent toujours en groupe. Angéla. Océane. Vous allez attaquer par la droite. Legolas et moi attaquerons par la gauche.

-Pas de problème majesté, dit Angéla en affichant une grand sourire.

Les deux sorcières virent Aragorn rougir lorsque l'escouade se sépara pour attaquer les Orques. De toute évidence, Aragorn et Legolas couraient plus vite que les deux jeunes filles car il avaient de plus grandes jambes. Pendant qu'elles continuaient à se diriger vers les Orques qui étaient à un kilomètre plus loin, elles élaborèrent une stratégie de combat.

-J'ai une idée, s'exclama Angéla, je vais tout d'abord repousser les premiers Orques avec mon pouvoir de télékinésie. Ensuite, tu interviendras avec tes techniques d'arts martiaux.

-Pas de problème, c'est comme si c'était fait.

D'un mouvement des yeux, Angéla envoya une demi-douzaine d'Orques en l'air, tandis qu'Océane décocha plusieurs coups de poing et de pied. Après que cette dernière ait mis à son tour, six Orques à terre, les deux sorcières dégainèrent leur épée. Les Orques étaient nombreux et forts mais les deux sorcières étaient vives et rapides. Aucune d'elles n'avait froid aux yeux. Elles réussirent à avancer assez facilement dans le groupe de leurs ennemis. Cependant, elles avaient perdu de vue Aragorn et Legolas.

-Il faudrait qu'on retrouve les deux autres, cria Océane tandis qu'elle désarmait un Orque

-Oui t'as raison, approuva Angéla, continuons à avancer dans le tas, nous les retrouverons sûrement de l'autre côté…Eh! Il y en a deux qui s'échappent là.

Elle pointa deux Orques qui s'enfuyaient dans une forêt située un peu plus loin. Sans réfléchir, Angéla et Océane se mirent à leur poursuite. Elles pénétrèrent dans la forêt tout en continuant de courir après leurs ennemis. Tout à coup, une idée traversa l'esprit d'Océane. Elle monta sur un rocher et sauta le plus loin possible. Elle réussit à atteindre un des Orques et lui planta son épée dans le dos. Angéla utilisa son pouvoir de télékinésie pour arrêter l'autre. Ensuite, elle le fit rapprocher. L'Orque se débattit pendant qu'il s'approchait, contre son gré, de la sorcière. Celle-ci enfonça profondément sa petite lame elfique dans le ventre de son adversaire qui tomba par terre.

-Eh bien, dit Angéla, ils sont vraiment lâches ces deux-là. Ils pensaient vraiment qu'on allait les laisser s'échapper. Heu…ça va Océane? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as l'air anxieuse.

-Tu ne vois pas? Répondit Océane en essayant de rester calme. Nous étions tellement empressées de poursuivre nos ennemis que nous n'avons même pas remarqué que nous avons couru au plus profond de la forêt. Est-ce que par hasard, tu saurais comment on sort d'ici?

Angéla regarda autour d'elle et vit que son amie avait vu juste.

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée. On dirait qu'on est vraiment au cœur de cette forêt.

-Attends. Il y a quelque chose qui vient de me revenir. Elrond nous a dit qu'on combattrait les Orques proche de la forêt de Fangorn dans laquelle il y a des Ents. Je pense qu'on est justement dans ce lieu.

-Au moins, on sait où on est. Sauf que je ne sais toujours pas comment on sort d'ici.

-Mais, tu n'as pas une sensation étrange Angéla, demanda Océane.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que c'est, répondit Angéla, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'on nous observe. Pas toi?

-Oui, pas mal. Soyons sur nos gardes

Les deux amies sortirent leurs épées et chacune semblait prête à passer à l'action.

-Il y a une présence proche de nous, tu la sens. Dit Angéla.

-Oui, on va le prendre par surprise. Tiens-toi prête à utiliser ton pouvoir. Hum…on dirait qu'il aime jouer à cache-cache. Il ne veut pas se montrer. Alors, on va le faire sortir de sa cachette.

-Hé! Montre-toi espèce de lâche! Cria Angéla. Sort donc de ton trou pour qu'on te botte le cul!

Un son ressemblant à un géant qui marche les fit sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Océane

Une créature mesurant environ 8 mètres apparut tout près d'elles. À part le visage de la créature, il était fait exactement comme les arbres. Il avait l'air un peu en colère.

-Océane, je pense que c'est un Ent, chuchota Angéla à l'oreille de son amie

-Qui êtes-vous, lança l'Ent d'un ton sec. Des Orques? Que faites-vous dans la forêt des Fangorn.

-Hé! Est-ce qu'on a une tête d'Orque nous autres? Dit Océane en levant son épée. Ça va pas merde? Vous ne savez pas faire la différence entre des humains et des Orques? Il faut vraiment rien savoir.

-T'as intérêt à retirer ce que tu as dit l'arbre. Lança Angéla en levant une main menaçante. Sinon je t'envoie voltiger dans les airs.

-Vous allez me répondre, cria l'Ent en se penchant pour essayer d'attraper les deux sorcières.

-Ah tu veux jouer? Hé bien on est partantes, répliqua Océane

Les deux filles évitèrent chacune des mains de l'Ent qui avait tenté de les prendre. Angéla tenta de l'envoyer en l'air avec son pouvoir mais elle ne réussit qu'à le repousser un peu. De toute évidence, il était trop lourd. Océane, quant à elle, réussit à monter un peu sur le corps de l'Ent grâce à son agilité. Elle leva son épée pour tenter de l'enfoncer dans l'écorce, mais l'Ent donna un coup sur Océane qui réussit de justesse à rester sur l'Ent, mais elle échappa son épée. Elle sortit donc sa lame elfique tandis que son amie faisait de même. Soudain, l'Ent arrêta de s'agiter.

-Des lames elfiques! S'exclama l'Ent

-Ben oui, dit Angéla d'un ton glacial, ça t'impressionne tant que ça?

-Vous n'êtes pas des Orques! Dit l'Ent d'un ton assuré

-Bon! Ça vous a pris du temps pour comprendre, répliqua sèchement Océane. C'est au moment où on sort nos lames elfiques que vous vous décidez à comprendre. C'est vrai que les Orques détestent tout ce qui est elfique et jamais, ils n'utiliseraient une arme faite par les Elfes.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt que vous n'étiez pas des Orques? Je ne vous aurai fait aucun mal si je l'avais su, dit l'Ent.

-Ah! C'était pourtant pas compliqué à voir, s'énerva Angéla. Et en plus, on avait nos capes de la Lorien et les Orques n'auraient jamais voulu porter ça. Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi?

-Veuillez me pardonner jeunes personnes, s'inclina l'Ent. C'est parce que je déteste tellement les Orques. Ils ont tués plusieurs de mes compagnons.

-Ah! Ça va! On a compris. Mais faites plus attention à l'avenir, dit Angéla qui avait l'air agacée

-Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner, dit l'Ent qui avait l'air mal à l'aise

-Heu…vous pourriez peut-être nous aider à sortir de cette forêt ,si vous le voulez bien, répondit Océane.

-Bien sûr. Mais avant je tiens à me présenter. Je m'appelle Sylvebarbe. Je suis un Ent. Moi et les autres Ents, nous combattons contre les Orques depuis des années. Je sais que Maître Elrond de Fondcombe est supposé de nous envoyer une escouade de guerriers pour nous aider à combattre les Orques qui rôdent aux alentours de la forêt.

-Vous parlez d'une coïncidence. Imaginez-vous donc que nous sommes deux des quatre guerriers de l'escouade envoyé par Elrond lui-même. Je suis Océane. Mon pouvoir spécial est la prémonition. Bien que j'utilise parfois ma technique des arts martiaux pour me battre.

-Moi, je suis Angéla. Mon pouvoir spécial est la télékinésie. Nous sommes des sorcières qui ont été élevées par les Elfes.

-Quoi? S'exclama Sylvebarbe qui n'arrivait pas à y croire. Vous êtes les sorcières de la Lorien? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Mais je ne savais pas que vous faisiez parties de l'escouade de Fondcombe. Il paraît que vous êtes à la recherche de l'assassin de vos parents. Eh bien je connais son identité.

-C'est vrai, dirent en chœur Angéla et Océane d'un ton rempli d'espoir.

-Oui, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais je peux vous dire que je le déteste autant que vous le détestez. C'est lui qui a envoyé les Orques anéantir plusieurs de mes amis. Il s'agit du magicien blanc, Saroumane. C'est un ami de Gandalf. Ou plutôt c'était. Gandalf ignore complètement la trahison de Saroumane. Donc, pour Gandalf, c'est encore un ami. Il y a juste nous, les Ents qui savent que Saroumane n'est qu'une pourriture.

-Alors c'est donc lui. S'exclama Angéla. Allez Océane, nous allons le tuer. Il va regretter d'avoir tué nos parents.

-Non! Vous ne pouvez pas! Répondit Sylvebarbe. Saroumane est beaucoup trop puissant. Il possède des pouvoirs inimaginables. Vous pourrez sûrement le battre, mais seulement quand vos pouvoirs seront plus développés. Vous devrez donc vous entraîner durement.

-Et comment. S'exclama Océane. Je ferai tout pour pouvoir tuer ce magicien. Jusqu'ici on a toujours ignoré l'identité de l'assassin de nos parents. Mais maintenant qu'on le sait, je jure que je ne connaîtrais pas le repos tant que Saroumane vivra.

-Oui moi aussi, dit Angéla, je le jure.

-Oui je comprends que vous voulez venger vos parents, mais puisque vous êtes de l'escouade de Fondcombe, vous nous aiderez aussi à combattre les Orques.

-Bien sûr, répondit Océane. On est là pour ça après tout. Et en plus, les Orques sont sous les ordres de Saroumane. Mais avant, il faudrait retrouver Aragorn et Legolas, les deux autres guerriers de l'escouade de Fondcombe.

-Oui, dit Angéla, ils doivent s'inquiéter pour nous. Mais je pense qu'ils sont restés à l'extérieur de la forêt. Et à mon avis, ils ne savent vraiment pas que nous sommes là. Et puis, tu sais, je suis un peu épuisée par les combats, je me demande si j'aurais la force de faire un pas de plus.

-T'est pas la seule, moi aussi je suis fatiguée, on ferait de se reposer un peu. Affirma Océane

-Venez donc mesdames, dit soudainement Sylvebarbe, je vous offre l'hospitalité. Vous pourrez vous reposer et je vous offrirai quelque chose à boire pour me faire pardonner. Et ensuite, je vous conduirai à la sortie de la forêt et je vous aiderai à retrouver vos compagnons.

-Oui merci, ce ne serait pas de trop, avoua Océane.

Sylvebarbe fit monter les deux sorcières sur lui et commença à marcher.

-Wahhh! On a une belle vue de toute la forêt d'ici, s'exclama Angéla

-Merci beaucoup de nous amener. On avait vraiment besoin de se reposer, dit Océane.

-De rien voyons, je vous dois bien ça. Mais dites-moi comment avez-vous perdu vos deux compagnons? Demanda Sylvebarbe

-Nous étions en train de combattre les Orques, commença Angéla, nous nous sommes divisés en deux groupes. Ensuite, nous avons vu deux Orques s'enfuir dans cette forêt. Alors, moi et Océane, nous les avons poursuivi. Mais après les avoir combattu, nous nous sommes perdues. Et maintenant, on ne sait pas ce que Aragorn et Legolas sont devenus. Ils doivent être partis à notre recherche.

-Sûrement. Peut-être les croiserons nous. On ne sait jamais. Dit Océane Mais où nous emmenez-vous Sylvebarbe?

-Dans ma maison d'Ent, répondit celui-ci, vous verrez c'est très confortable.

-Mais pour Aragorn et Legolas, demanda Angéla.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'on pourra les retrouver maintenant. On a aucune idée de l'endroit où ils sont. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est se reposer et après on sera plus en forme pour les chercher.

Après une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent à une grande maison faite en pierre.

-Waahhh, c'est là que vous habitez? S'exclama Angéla

-Oui et soyez les bienvenues sorcières de la Lorien. Faites comme chez vous. N'oubliez pas, je vous ai promis quelque chose à boire, attendez-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite.

Il posa Angéla et Océane devant la maison et partit à grands pas.

-Wouahhh! Hé bien, je pense qu'on s'est trouvé un allié, dit Angéla

-Tu as parfaitement raison, répondit Océane, tu penses qu'on peut lui demander de se joindre à nous pour vaincre Saroumane?

-Je pense bien.

Les deux amies s'assirent par terre devant la maison et pendant une demi-heure, elles parlèrent de Legolas et d'Aragorn, quand Sylvebarbe revint en portant deux gros sauts remplis d'un liquide étrange.

-Tenez mesdemoiselles, ça va vous faire du bien, affirma l'Ent d'un ton bienveillant.

Et les deux filles burent le liquide sans se soucier des petites conséquences qu'il allait avoir.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 5


End file.
